Aquarium
Aquarium is a map used for the missions "Day 1: Getting Answers" (Resistance) and "Day 1: Hostage Rescue" (Security). It is a two-part map, and each stage has a Health Command Post and a Supply Command Post. For part one, the Resistance must defend a storage room door for 8 minutes. If they succeed then the map ends with their victory. Otherwise the game proceeds to the second part, where twelve minutes are added to the clock and the Security must escort the taken agent to a boat. If the agent reaches the boat before the time runs out, Security wins the round. Debriefing (Security) "Chen's terrorist have seized the founder's council member: they're holding him in the old Aquarium visitor's center. The clock's ticking! To force the council into action, Chen's injected the hostage with a neurotoxin, and he'll be dead within the hour if we don't get him to medical. If you can't rescue him in time, don't stay for payback: cut your losses, and pull out. We're on show here: if Chen sees that we can't protect the founder, there'll be more kidnappings. If the guests don't think we can protect them, we lose all legitamacy, and we lose the Ark! I'm counting on you to get in there, neutralize the terrorists, and get that man to safety, ASAP." -Captain Mokoena ''Intro Movie (Security) * The Player looks out the window of a train at the Ark* ''The Look: "You heard the Captain: weapons hot, shoot to kill." The Bruiser: "Freaking guests..." *Spits* The Suave: "C'mon man, it's not every single guest: it's Chen. The Bruiser: "They ain't leadn' them nowhere they don't wanna already go! First demonstrations, then riots, then kidnappings, what next?" The Suave: "Look, I'm jast sayin that..." The Bruiser: *Pushes The Suave's gun down* The Suave: "Where's this place we're going to again?" The Look: "Fish farm visitor's center. Back when we had visitor's..." The Bruiser: "-and fish. Hahaha!" The Look: "Let's get this over with! Safeties off." *Crew stands* The Look: "It's showtime." Background In the eco resort days the aquarium was a museum for guests and inhabitants to enjoy. There were two ways to access the aquarium: by monorail or by boat. This allowed everybody to come. It also featured the Ark‘s water treatment plant as seen by symbols by the Resistance spawn area. In 2026, there was going to be an exhibit on coral reefs but due to the flock of people the exhibit was cancelled as posters are still up about it now. As the years went on the aquarium was slowly abandoned like many other parts of the Ark though everything is relatively intact, except for the 'E' in the boat entrance for the writing "Center For Life"﻿ Story Those on the Security will learn from Captain Mokoena that a Founders' Council member has been kidnapped by the Resistance, and that in order to force the Founders into action in their favor, Resistance leader Chen has injected the member with a neurotoxin that will kill the hostage within the hour the mission begins. Mokoena concludes that the Security must storm the abandoned Aquarium, blow open the room that contains the hostage, and escort him to an evacuation boat. If the Security fail to rescue the hostage, the Resistance will more openly attack the Founders, and the Guests, realizing that Security cannot protect them, will be driven to rebel in greater numbers. On the other hand, those on the Resistance's side will be told by Brother Chen that the hostage in question is actually an undercover Resistance operative. The operative was being questioned for info at the Aquarium because it was abandoned and therefore would not attract much attention. However, the Security has found them anyway, and that the intel-gathering process was not yet complete. The mission is to prevent the extraction of the operative by the Security. If necessary, the Resistance forces must kill the operative to prevent their capture and torture by Mokoena and Security. Security: Day 1: Hostage Rescue First Part Primary Objectives: * Destroy Door Secondary Objectives: * Escort Core Objective Class Teammate * Capture the Health Command Post * Capture the Supply Command Post * Construct the Atrium MG Nest Second Part Primary Objectives: * Escort the Hostage Secondary Objectives: * Repair Lift Generator * Capture the Health Command Post * Capture the Supply Command Post * Construct the Ramp MG Nest * Construct the Lobby MG Nest Resistance: Day 1: Getting Answers First Part Primary Objectives: * Defend the Door * Defuse Enemy HE Charge * Escort Core Objective Class Teammate Secondary Objectives: * Capture the Health Command Post * Capture the Supply Command Post * Construct the Atrium MG Nest Second Part Primary Objectives: * Stop the Agent Secondary Objectives: * Defend Lift Generator * Destroy Lift Generator * Capture the Health Command Post * Capture the Supply Command Post * Construct the Ramp MG Nest * Construct the Lobby MG Nest Areas There are multiple areas in the aquarium including: *The Kyuden Restaurant - This is the first area where the Agent/Hostage is sent through. It features a command post and the lift secondary objective *Shark Aquariums - This is the second area where the Agent/Hostage is sent through. It features a MG Nest and can be flanked by the lift *Lobby and Docking Area - This is the final area where the Agent/Hostage is sent through. *Monorail Station - This is the first spawn point for Security *Information Help Desk - This is near the first spawn point for Security *Gift Shop - This is near the first spawn point for Security *Water Treatment Plant - This is the first spawn point for the Resistance﻿ Gallery Aquarium1.jpg|Security Spawn in the first area. Aquarium2.jpg|Resistance Spawn in the first area. Aquarium3.jpg|Second area foyer balcony. Aquarium.PNG|Map ﻿ Trivia *Apparently the Kyuden Restaurant serves a teriyaki salmon, a wonton in soup stock, and a tropical mystery steak. *If you look closely when at the docking area, you can see the Reactor. *There are Ark facts all around the Aquarium, giving insight to how the Ark operates. *When a player walks into them, the Ark facts displays will sometimes play a voice-recorded version of the text. The person recorded can also be heard during the Reactor and Refuel missions. External links *Aquarium layout (part 2 only) *Complete Walkthrough